vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuya Sakaki
|-|Yuya= |-|Awakened= |-|Zarc= |-|Supreme Dragon King Z-ARC= Summary Yuya Sakaki (榊 遊矢, Sakaki Yūya) is a duelist from the You Show Duel School; a school built on entertainment dueling, the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, entertainment duelist, son of Yusho Sakaki; the world's greatest entertainment duelist, and is one of the four pieces of an entity named "Zarc". He aspires to become the greatest entertainment duelist of all time and surpass his father. His adventures would soon lead him to alternate dimensions, where he would take on people such as Kite Tenjo (or Kaito Tenjo in the Japanese Dub), Aster Phoenix (Edo Phoenix in the Japanese Dub), and Jack Atlas, and his adventures would also lead him to become a Lancer for his world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher via summons | Likely 2-C | 2-C Name: '''Yuya Sukaki, Coach Y (by Sora, dub only), Senpai (by Tate, Japanese version only), King (by Synchro Dimension) | Zarc, Supreme King Dragon Zarc, The Devil Duelist '''Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Gender: Male Age: 14 at the beginning of the series Classification: Human, Dueltainer, Action Duelist, Turbo Duelist, Student at You Show Duel School, Lancer | Zarc Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength (With monsters), Luck Manipulation, Summoning of Monsters, Limited Mind Manipulation (Can summon Hippo Tokens, which force foes to attack them over other monsters), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction via Wonder Ballons, Can switch the strength of his summons and his foes with Performapal Whip Snake, Resurrection of his monsters, Skilled strategist, Duplication (Can duplicate his monsters), Rage Power, Can unleash powerful shockwaves, likely more, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Via Timegazer and Stargazer Magician), Power Nullification (Via Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician), Absorption (Via Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon), One Hit Kill, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Power Nullification (The evil from Zarc within Yuya destroys anyone who enters his mind, even the bracelet cards couldn't fully negate Zarc's powers without negating every part of his existence Synchro, XYZ, and Pendulum) | Flight, Reality Warping (Split a dimension into four different dimensions), Aura, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 4, is immune to destruction by normal means and cannot be killed by being overpowered) | All previous abilities, greatly enhanced, Magic Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily survives having massive monsters attack him, and can harm people with comparable durability. Is a master athlete comparable to Sora, who easily knocked out two security guards while injured), higher '''with Summons | Likely '''Multi-Universe level (Zarc's duel with Ray split the "Original Dimension" into 4 different dimensions. Refused the 4 dimenions just by returning) | Multi-Universe level (Absorbed Zarc´s power as well as his four counterparts) Speed: Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Survives electrocution from his duel disk, as well as being smashed into stone walls by hard-light constructs. Comparable to Sora, who survived by having a massive pillar dropped on him) | Likely Multi-Universe level (Survived the splitting of the "Original Dimension" into four different dimensions, but was split into four different entities as a result) | Multi-Universe level (Can take blows from those of comparable strength) Stamina: High (Can duel for hours while having to do other physical exercises such as running, jumping etc., all while taking physical abuse from his opponents' attacks. It is confirmed that Action Duels hurt.) Range: Standard melee range physically. Several Kilometers with Cards | Likely Multiversal Standard Equipment: Duel Disk, Duel Monsters Cards, Pendulum Necklace, Goggles, Duel Runner at one point Intelligence: Average normally, more strategic in duels | Unknown, likely very high Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Can get negative very easily and usually has to rely on his friends to encourage him, although this weakness becomes irrelevant when he gets completely focused on the duel (as shown from when he had a serious duel with Gong Strong/Noboru Gogenzaka), seems to be easily surprised (was surprised when Declan Akaba/Akaba Reiji and Sylvio Sawatari Pendulum Summoned). He seems to rely a lot on Action Cards during his (Action) Duels. | The 4 spell cards created by Akaba Leo. | None Notable Key: On his own | Supreme Dragon King Zarc | Post-Zarc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fusions Category:Fusion Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Rage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dragons Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Card Game Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Probability Users